Walls of Stone, Cages of Metal
by Lone Draco
Summary: My first X-man fic,please R&R>>>Rouge is going insane from missing Logan, but he finally comes back, but is it really him???Read and find out...PART 3 IS NEW!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

~Walls of Stone,Cages of Metal~  
By:Lone Wolve  
Rating:PG-13(for now)  
  
Disclaimers:I don't own any of the characters used in this fic...  
//=thougt  
=telepathic speech  
""=talking   
  
Author note:This is my first X-man fic so give me a little slack please,  
and I can't spell so shot me...or on second thought please don't...  
  
Dedication:Okay this one goes to I-chan, mabey this'll be the good fic  
that you can give me a good review for...just kidding^-^  
  
Anyways...with no further ado..  
  
~Walls of Stone,Cages of Metal~  
  
It had been four long years. Four years since the man she had loved  
since their first meeting had left her hanging claiming that he would  
return for the dog tags she wore protectively around her scafed neck.  
Four years with not a call or a letter.   
  
//Where are you Logan?//she screamed to the inner part of her that   
seemed connected with the lone man always. HAving no contact with Logan  
was slowly driving her closer and closer to the edge.  
  
She had started having weekly meetings with Jean to help with her  
depression. She new that Jean and Xavier were worried about her mental   
state. But to reserved to say anything she played dumb.Even Scott and  
Bobby were edgy when she was around.She was wrapped in loneyness.  
  
Tears swelled in her eyes fighting to break free from their restants.  
She fought to hold them in but the salty subtince procedded in slipping  
down her checks landing on her lips.  
  
"Hey why you crying Kid?"  
//stop it mind!//She screamed at the inner voicee that was plauging  
her mind and taunting her.   
  
Suddenly she felt a strong firm hand on her sshoulder and she turned  
to stare into those amazing,strong hazel eyes she had been so sure she'd  
never see agian.  
  
"LOGAN!"she lurched to her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck  
in a tight hug.   
  
" Wrong" the voice she knew so well held a dangerous low tone to it.  
Logan's flesh rippeled and faded underneath her and she moved back in   
shock and fright. Mystique reached out a webbed hand and covered her mouth  
as she tryed to scream.A small muffled sound escaped her lips.  
  
**********  
  
Logan Wolverine sat up in the old army cot that served as his bed  
while he roamed from place to place searching for the secrets of his lost  
past.He rubbed sleep from his eyes and tryed to focus on what had awoken  
him.   
  
LoganHe searched the room with his hazel eyes, frantically searching  
for the voice plauging his head and depriving his sleep.   
  
Logan,come back to us,we need youWolverine snorted and narrowed   
his eyes.   
  
//who are you?!?!//he screamed at his the voice in his mind.  
  
Logan, Wolverine. Calm down, This is Xavier I'm using Cerebro to   
contact you, we neded your help! Wolverine relaxed some but his claws  
extended anyways.  
  
I can't stay in touch much longer, but we need you to help us in  
our search for Rouge, please help us Logan!ending the sentence the presence  
of the professer left Logan's mind.   
  
//Dammit Xavier!No! Get back here!Where IS Marie!?!//he growled,a   
low rumbling deep in his throught.  
  
"Cyclops! If you let anything happen to MY Marie, I swear I'll   
rip you limb from limb!!!!"  
  
******  
  
"Did you get her?"Magneto's cold steel-filled voice asked the blue  
woman as she walked through the door too the lair.   
  
"Naturally,"Mystique's voice was soft and dangerous as she turned   
to show MAgneto the burden of the fainted woman that she had been dragging  
behind her.   
  
"My,my,my, This lovely woman couldn't be that brat that caused me   
four years in a plastic prison?" Magneto's cold laugh peairced the frigid  
air and bounced around the rock cave.   
  
He bent over Rouge and fingered the white streaks in her hair."Well  
it is her,she'll have more than white streaks when I'm finished with her  
this time," He turned to the Mystique " Take her to a holding pen, anyone  
will do for now. We'll wait for phase two once she's in there and back   
to her sinces....  
  
***************  
  
What will happen to Rouge??What does Magneto what with her???  
***************  
Well???What thinks you??Should I do the next chapter???   
PLease review even if it is to flame... 


	2. logan's rage

~Walls of Stone, Cages of Metal~  
By:lone Wolve  
Part-2  
  
I finally got it out!Sorry I took so long I had so much end-of-the year stuff with school this was the first chance I got....once agian I don't own anyof the characters and I can't spell.....  
  
I'm sorry about spelling Rogue's name wrong too!  
  
with no further ado...  
  
~Walls of Stone,Cages of Metal~  
Part-2  
  
Logan drove into the schoolyard on the motorcycle he had "borrowed"from Scott so many months, weeks and days ago. He noticied the quiet almost instantly, it surrounded him as he drove slowly through the school grounds. Quiet was okay but this was a fearfull quiet.Almost too quiet.   
  
Then he smelled the fear almost drifiting from the mansion in waves. Whatever had happened to 'his' Marie must have been extreme.  
  
Logan parked the bike hapharzardly infront of the school and charged inside the double doors where MArie had begged him not to leave. He stormed to Xavier's office and almost broke down the door.  
  
"What happened?!?" He raged at the professer fighting to keep control of his anger almost unsuccsesfully.  
  
"Calm down Logan, please. I need you to try and relax,"   
  
"How can I relax?!? Marie is missing!You let someone get their filthy hands on MY Marie!!"Logan had begun passing across the office fuming.   
  
"If you'll wait a second I will get what we know about Marie from Jean's and my readings and as soon as the rest of the team gets here I'll tell you all we know," Xavier exclaimed trying anything to keep Logan from doing anything drastic.   
  
"Professer?" JEan stood in the doorway. Her eyes wandered around the room to land on the still fuming figure of Logan. "Logan! Welcome back,"   
  
Scott and Ororo walked into the now-so-what crowded office. A younge man entered also clad in an X-man suit. Logan recognised him almost immedatly as one of Marie's friends. HIs name took a few seconds but it came to him.   
  
" Bobby?" He asked gruffly.  
  
"Logan,I see you've already met one of the three new members of our team. Ice-man. Shadowcat and Jubilee are working on another assignment right now," Scott said from his spot next to Jean. Logan remembered the two girls as Marie's roommates. Turning he mock-smiled at Scott.  
  
" And you one-eye. Long time no see," Scott returned the sarcastic smile before distinctivley putting an arm around his wife's waist.   
  
The professer cleared his throat,"Tis is all good and well but we do, may I remind you, have the problem of Rogue's dissaperence," The proffesser ended bringing everyone back to the subject. Everyone looked over to him and he began to relay the information he had recieved about Rogue using Cerebro.   
  
"Rogue had been subsiding from her socal life abotu a year after you had left. Our theory is that she was depressed from missing you or that she was worried about you as you never called or wrote her," LOgan glared at the floor and nodded for the Professer to continue.   
  
"She enjoyed gardening as it was something dealing with living things that she could touch without killing, she was out in the garden the day she was taken and another stundent thought she heard Rogue cry 'Logan' the the student heard what we believe to be a muffled scream."At this Ororo put her hand on Logan's sholder to keep him from making any sudden perhaps dangerous moves.   
  
"All I can get about Rogue personally is that she is out of her physical body which could mean one of two things. MOst likely she's been knocked out or she could be dead," The professer finished what he had to say and looked to Jean.   
  
"We don't have a lot of time, if we aren't already too late," JEan threw in her peice of info.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT!WE'RE NOT FUCKING TOO LATE I WILL FUCKING TELL YOU WHEN WE ARE TOO LATE!" Logan raged at Jean who stepped backward. Scott put an arm around his wife and Ororo replaced her hand on his shoulder.   
  
Logan growled at her but his heart wasn't in it and he reganed enough control to retake his seat.   
  
*******************  
  
End part two! Sorry No Rogue in this one...she starts the second one. Uncharacteristcally(wow that's a long word) I didn't leave ya with much of a cliff hanger but I still had to stop somewhere. Please give me feedback!!!  
  
Ja!  
  



	3. the beginning of the search

~Walls of Stone, Cages of Metal~  
Part-3~ The beginning of the serch   
By:Lone Wolve  
  
Disclaimers/Author Notes: I don't own any of 'um! Thank you to all of the people who have been following this story.I'm sorry the chapters are so slow coming out. Please review as I love ALL of your feedback! Thanks alot!  
  
with no further ado...  
  
~Walls of Stone, Cages of Metal-part 3~  
  
Rogue awoke from what seemed as her endless sleep. Ajusting herself into an upright position she looked around the tiny room or more cell she sat in. The pale, white stone walls where bleek and forbidding while strong steel bars closed off the door and window. She shuddered.  
  
The bare stone walls reminded her of a restricting cage traping her in a strange land. Still retaining quite a few of Logan's personality traits even after the four years they had been seperated she could feel tension gathering in her gut. All she could think was that she hated cages.  
  
Walking quietly and cautiously over to the steel bars she placed her gloved hands on the metal. A shock rang through her bones and she felt as if her very bones were being torn from her body with the pain. Unwillingly she let out a scream and stumbled back to the cot that was serving as her makeshift bed.   
  
"I see you've found out that your cell bars are electric," An icy voice commented. Her head snapped up to face the smiling form of Magneto flanked by Mystique and Sabertooth. Noticing her shocked face he smirked, " Your petty friends thought they could kill us, trap us, destroy us. Oh how wrong they were," his cold laugh peirced through the chilly air.  
  
"What are you going to do with me,"Rogue asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice. The attempt was unsuccessful. She hated how weak she sounded. She edged further away from the smirking man.  
  
"Let's just say I'm here to return a favor,"   
  
***********************   
  
"Alright, listen up! We need to split up to cover more ground. Jean I need you to try and get a reading on her. Wolverine you try to find her scent, Storm, Shadowcat, Ice-man and Jubes you come with me to do a ground search. Everyone meet back here as soon as possible," Cyclops, once finished giving orders walked off to conduct his part of the search followed by the three students in training and Storm.   
  
Wolverine walked away a bit from the rest of the group and smelled the harsh wind that was beginning to stir. It held the scents of a soon coming storm, which he could see building on the horizon. He had a sneaking suspition that Ororo had something to do with it.   
  
Moving to the east alittle he tried to catch another wind or breeze. There. He had one. It also told of the large storm to come but more importantly it held HER scent. Sniffing agian he knew he was right. He knew he couldn't be wrong. Never could her forget that strange but bueatiful mix of Marie and lavender shampoo. He growled under his breath also mixed with Marie's scent was the unmistakable smell of fear.   
  
Logan knew he should go back and tell Scott and the others what he had found about Marie and he almost started too. But another part of his mind argued that she was "his" Marie and that it was his duty to go and find her. Hadn't he promised her that he would protect her? What a bang ass job he was doing.So fighting all his better judment he set off east towards her lingering scent.  
*****************  
fin' part 3   
  
sorry I know this one was alittle slow, it shoul dpick up in the next few chapters....please please please review!!!!!!!! 


End file.
